dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saike Demon (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 6 Saike Demon collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret 10 *Release date: 1996 The first Saike Demon model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 10 (Series 10). Saike Demon stood in a comedic stance, announcing victory whilst being enthralled by listening to music. This figurine was re-released in the Irwin Toy line quite a few years later. Others included in this set were Hirudegarn, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Videl as Great Saiyawoman, Master Roshi, and Fortuneteller Baba. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie A *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Vegeta preparing his Big Bang Attack. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Android 19, Spopovich, Super Buu with white Gi, Janemba with sword, Janemba, Mr. Satan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Supreme Kai, Minotia, Kid Buu, Goten and Trunks in Mighty Mask outfit, Frieza in his second form, Uub, Frieza in his final form, Zangya, Android 16, Super Buu, Fortuneteller Baba, Gokule, Puar, Super Saiyan Gogeta, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, a Gotenks Kamikaze Ghost, Super Saiyan Trunks fusing, adult Gohan, Perfect Cell, Saike Demon, Super Saiyan Goku, and Broly for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. Irwin Toy *The Saga Continues Super Warriors Series 7 *Release date: 1998 Irwin Toy's reissues of the initial Super Guerriers figurines entitled "Super Warriors" included Saike Demon in Series 7 of their miniature releases. Also included in the same series was Hirudegarn, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Videl as Great Saiyawoman, Master Roshi, and Fortuneteller Baba. The Saike Demon figurine remains the same piece from prior but in alternate packaging offered by Irwin. *“The Saga Continues” series 7-12 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous 2 inch Super Guerriers figurines. Saike Demon was no exclusion as when series 10 was released, he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. *"The Saga Continues" Series 5-8 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy has also re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines in an even smaller base, miniatures by the size of an inch and a half. Saike Demon was included in the Series 5-8 set which held 12 miniature sized characters in one package. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being different with blue boxart rather than orange and yellow from the previous "Saga Continues" set. This variant is a different set from the aforementioned series 5-8 release. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here series 1 *Release date: 2000 Amongst the various "Legend is Here" releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Saike Demon miniature figurine from Coffret No. 10. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Saike Demon produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Saike Demon in the same position. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise